Jenna's story
by Newola Wolfie
Summary: DAPPLE, I MADE THIS FOR YOU! My friend dared me to write a story about her with characters of my choosing, I decided to put it up here. Wolfstar.


_**Authors Note- I do not own Harry Potter. **_  
_**On tumblr my friend dared me to write a fic about her with characters of my choosing. So I decided to post it on fan fiction. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't do a very good job of re-reading it. **_

* * *

Jenna Barksdale was quite an extraordinary witch. She was a pureblood Slytherin. She never really cared what her blood status was or what house she was a part of. This was one of the reasons why she was an outcast in the Slytherin house. Oh, yes she still had many friends, mainly in the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses. Some friends asked her _why _she did not care, and her answer was always the same, "My parents never cared." However, _of course _that was only half the truth_. _The other part was that her parents were good friends with The Lupin family. Therefore, when that bloody werewolf Greyback bit Remus, they helped them get back on their feet. She had been even closer to Remus ever since. They stayed best mates even though they were in different houses.

When The Marauders, Remus's friends, bullied her, he would always steer them away and make her eat chocolate afterwards. It seemed the whole school knew they were friends but his friends. Sometime during forth year Remus had come to her and told her about his feelings for Black. He was so upset, the only thing she could do was warm them up some hot chocolate and make him laugh before talking about the book they had been reading.

Fifth year was the worst. When she found out Black told Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow she was more then angry. After she made sure Remus was okay, she proceeded down the hill to the tree all the Marauders were at. She cast a silencing spell around them before punching Black in the face. Before Potter or Pettigrew could draw their wands, already having stood up, she began screaming at them.

"I can't believe you did this to him!" She yelled, "He trusted you Black! He told you his biggest secret and you try to kill him!"

"Why do you care?" Black snarled, holding his nose,

"Remus is my best friend Black! My brother! I don't see how you gits haven't figured it out yet! You found out what he was!" She said,

"It doesn't matter,' Black said standing up, "He'll forgive me to-"

"You think he'll forgive you for this?' She scoffed, "Just because Remus is so bloody forgiving, doesn't mean he doesn't have his limits."

And that was the start of it.

Black, Potter, and Pettigrew had gone to see Remus, her following closely behind, only for Remus to look at them and turn away. Black hardly ate and did not bully or prank anyone. Remus let Potter and Pettigrew, after two months, back in. When that happened, Black didn't talk at all. During the middle of the third month, Remus talked to Sirius again. We were so happy we didn't even question it. Sirius practically hogged Remus. She didn't mind. She would hog Remus if he pretended she didn't exist for 3½ months. The marauders no longer bugged her but became her friends.

Sixth year was good and bad.

Death Eaters, something they took as a joke, had become a threat. Owls were coming in more frequently telling deaths. The Marauders and Jenna stayed positive even though they knew what could happen to Remus and his family. The good part was Remus and Sirius _finally _became a couple. They still didn't know what happened. Remus and Sirius had just come in holding hands, Sirius smiling widely and Remus smiling shyly.

Things were happy for a while, save for what was happening outside of Hogwarts. James and Lily became a couple sometime during seventh year. When they got out of school they joined the order, James and Lily got married, and Lily was going to have a baby. Everything was fine until Sirius and Remus had a huge fight a month before Halloween. She blamed herself for not noticed they were fighting sooner. How many times had Remus asked her to come over when Sirius wasn't there? More then she could count.

Remus had moved in with her and pretended nothing was wrong. The only time they saw Sirius was when they went to the Potters house. Remus would always walk right past Sirius, never seeing his heart broken face.

Everything was taken from her on Halloween. Sirius-no _Black _had sold the Potters to Voldemort. Then he went and killed Peter along with twelve muggles. Remus and Jenna weren't able to adopt Harry. He had somehow survived the killing curse.

They grieved the loss of their friends for a long time.

* * *

**_Review?_**


End file.
